1. Field
This disclosure relates to a sliding shelf organizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various items may be stored or displayed on shelves. For example merchandise such as canned goods and other packaged food items may be presented on shelves in a store; parts may be stored on shelves in a warehouse; CDs, DVDs, and other media may be stored on shelves in an home entertainment center. Commonly, shelves have sufficient depth that items may be stored in rows such that some items are disposed behind other items. However, a person may have difficulty viewing and accessing items at the back of the shelf. This problem may be partially resolved by installing a sliding drawer on a shelf. However, conventional sliding drawers do not substantially improve visibility and accessibility for shelves located near or above a user's eye level.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is first described and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator. Pairs of mirror-image elements having the same function may be given a single reference designator with a suffix of “L” or “R” indicating “left” or “right”.